Diabeł kroczy po ziemi
by elgared
Summary: Sam wymusił na Lucyferze obietnice, że ten nie skrzywdzi Dean'a zanim powiedział tak". Więc Lucyfer tego nie zrobił. Dean jako jedyny pozostał przy życiu, ale nie jest już całkiem człowiekiem. Tylko on i Lucyfer, a Lucyfer zawsze dotrzymuje słowa.


Diabeł kroczy po ziemi

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Autor:** Min Daae

**Paring:** Dean/Lucyfer

**Link do org.:** .net/s/8025929/1/the_devil_walks_the_land

**Streszczenie:** Sam wymusił na Lucyferze obietnice, że ten nie skrzywdzi Dean'a zanim powiedział „tak". Więc Lucyfer tego nie zrobił. Dean jako jedyny pozostał przy życiu, ale nie jest już całkiem człowiekiem. Tylko on i Lucyfer, a Lucyfer zawsze dotrzymuje słowa.

**Notka od tłumaczki:** To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Bete robiła koleżanka z anglistyki, która nie specjalnie udziela się na forach, ale kocha ten fandom. Mam nadzieje, że tekst się spodoba to jeden z moich ulubionych fików z SPN.

Sam był bliski zostania prawnikiem, pomyślał Dean; powinien był zobaczyć oczywistą lukę.

Świat umiera powoli, cal po calu i Sam, pieprzony Sam dostał jedno życzenie od diabła, jedną przysługę kiedy został przyparty do muru by powiedzieć tak, a on powiedział _nie pozwól __Dean'owi__umrzeć.__Proszę__nie pozwól mu__umrzeć._

Lucyfer, jak poinformował Dean'a zadowolony z siebie ustami Sama, kiedy Dean stał w środku krateru wybuchu, który był Kansas City, że zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic. Dean trzymał wtedy pustą broń i drżał wpatrując się w twarz brata (nie brata). Sam/Lucyfer uśmiechnął się do niego. –Uważaj na się, Dean-powiedział i zniknął z trzepotem skrzydeł.

Jedno może było powiedzieć o Lucyferze. Nie był niepotrzebnie powolny. Kiedy usadowił się z skórze Sama ludzie umierali tysiącami, setkami tysięcy dziennie. Miasta znikały całkowicie z map. Kiedy Nowy York płonął, runął w morze i gorączkowe krzyki Dean'a do Michael'a pozostały bez odpowiedzi podał się. Przyłożył lufę pistoletu pod brode i nacisnął spust.

I wtedy znalazł lukę.

_Nie pozwól __Dean'owi__umrzeć_, prosił Sam. Zdesperowany, bez opcji, z życiem brata w ręku (ich wieczna słabość) i Lucyfer wziął te żądanie bardzo dosłownie.

Dean dotrwał do zobaczenia końca świata. Szczęśliwy on.

~.~

Ludzie, Dean zdał sobie sprawę, są bardzo podobni do karaluchów. Spuść ich z oczu na chwilę i zaczną rozmnażać się i mnożyć i wkrótce trzeba będzie dzwonić po deratyzatora.

Lucyfer miał inne kontynenty do zdziesiątkowania. W międzyczasie ludzie starali się podnieść i odbudować. Nidy nie dotarli za daleko.

Początkowo Dean próbował wypracować sposób na zatrzymanie go. Na chwilę. Do niczego nie doszedł. Później próbował znaleźć sposób by jakoś się wydostać. To też nie zadziałało.

To było nawet zabawne, choć kiedy sprowokował demona by go zaatakował, wcześniejsze spojrzenie na twarz jego naczynia było po prostu… spalone. (Jeśli nie miałby czarnego humoru nie miałby nic.)

Co kilka lat Lucyfer pojawia się podobno po prostu porozmawiać. Dean będzie siedział na skale na środku pustyni lub pod drzewem albo spał w ruinach jakiegoś domu i kiedy otworzy oczy będzie tam Sam, oparty o ścianę. Na szczęście nie w żadnym białym garniturze. Tylko jeansy i stara kurtka Sama, zupełnie jak w dzień, kiedy się poddał.

Dean podejrzewa, że diabłu się znudziło.

-Wszystkie miasta są brzydkie.-Lucyfer może wyrazić zdanie- Ale szczerze, Chicago? Szczególnie straszne.

Albo: -Znudzony Dean-o? Mogę wysłać za tobą kilka demonów jeśli chcesz. Nie mam z nich żadnego pożytku w tej chwili.

Albo kiedyś: -Sam tęskni za tobą. Nawet… kiedy śpi, jaki on jest,- które sprawiło, że Dean chciał jednocześnie krzyczeć, uderzyć coś i zastrzelić coś, prawdopodobnie w tym samym czasie. Zdecydował się na uderzenie i prawie złamał sobie kostki. Lucyfer wydawał się rozbawiony.

-Jesteś niespodzianką, Dean –powiedział –Nie tym czego się spodziewałem. To… odświeżające.

-Jesteś dokładnie tym czego oczekiwałem- warknął w odpowiedzi Dean. Lucyfer miał pieprzoną odwagę się zaśmiać.

~.~

Po raz pierwszy gdy poszedł do wsi (miasto byłoby zbyt szczodre) i mieszkańcy nabrali podejrzeń i strzelili na jego widok. Po prostu nie było czasu w tym momencie żeby poczekać i stwierdzić czy nowy dzieciak na bloku był demonem czy nie. Byłbyś martwy w chwili gdy byliby w środku.

Co było pierwszym razem kiedy Dean'owi nie udało się umrzeć w obecności kogoś innego.

Okazało się że nie przejdzie tak łatwo. Obudził się związany z pistoletem wymierzonym w twarz. Natychmiast próbowali standardowych środków –srebro-sól-żelazo- i Dean jęknął i powiedział –To nie zadziała.

Zastrzelili go ponownie. To **naprawdę** bolało.

Kiedy wtedy wrócił, wyglądali na naprawdę wkurzonych. –Słuchajcie- spróbował Dean –Nie jestem zły. Po prostu nie mogę umrzeć. To naprawdę rodzaj wrzód na tyłku.

Kiedy wrócił po raz kolejny, nic nie zostało z domu w którym siedział. Wciąż miał krzesło, ale więzy zniknęły. Rozrzucone wokół, jak lalki, ciała były połamane lub wpół spalone.

Lucyfer stał parę stóp dalej, opierając się o jakiś gruz z wyciągniętymi nogami, jedną pchając ciało w te i z powrotem. Uśmiechnął się do Dean'a. Łatwo i niemal sympatycznie.

-Przepraszam za to.- powiedział –Byłem zajęty i trochę czasu zajęło mi dostanie się tutaj.

-Nie musisz się mieszać w moje sprawy- powiedział Dean oschle. Jego żołądek się wzburzył. Słyszał jak ktoś gdzieś rozpaczliwie, zdenerwowanie płacze. Lucyfer wydawał się rozbawiony.

-To nie problem.-powiedział skromnie –Ludzie. Oni nigdy się nie poddają, prawda? Byłoby to niemal godne podziwu gdyby nie było takie irytujące.

Dean nie trudzi się by na to odpowiedzieć. Lucyfer potarł nos, w sposób w jaki Sam nigdy nie robił, patrząc troskliwe. –Któregoś dnia- diabeł kontynuował- znalazłem grupkę z nich próbujących złożyć dla mnie ofiarę. Ludzką ofiarę. To obrzydliwe stwory, Dean, naprawdę. Nie rozumiem odwołania.

Dean poczuł jak wykrzywiają mu się wargi. -Nie podobało ci się?

Lucyfer prychnął. –Nie mam żadnego pożytku z pochlebców. Ani żadnego człowieka. Wszyscy są dla mnie równie odrażający. Też nie jestem szczególnie zadowolony ze zdrady.

-Jak nazywasz to co zrobiłeś?- Dean zapytał, zastanawiając się mgliście czy jest samobójcą, zanim przypomniał sobie że, a tak, Lucyfer dotrzymuje swoich pieprzonych obietnic. Może gdyby wkurzył diabła wystarczająco zmieniłby zdanie. Zakończył tę farsę.

Lucyfer rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, bardziej wkurzone niż złe. –Bunt, Dean. Powinieneś widzieć różnice między nimi dwoma.- Przez chwile wyglądał prawie litościwie. –Niemal chciałby móc zniszczyć całą ludzkość wtedy. W dłuższej perspektywie to oszczędziło by wszystkim sporo kłopotów, hm?- Dean po prostu patrzył na niego, a lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. –Żaden z nich nie wydaje się szczególnie szczęśliwy.- Powiedział od niechcenia. –Wszyscy z nich wiją się po powierzchni tej planety, cierpiąc, rzygając i umierając w krótkim czasie. Radośnie dokonując rzezi na sobie nawzajem z najmniejszego powodu. Nie sądzisz że czas już by ktoś zakończył ich cierpienia?

-I ten ktoś to ty?- Dean powiedział. Płacz ustał. Lucyfer uśmiechnął się ożywiony, dołeczki Sama oznakowały jego policzki.

-Co mogę powiedzieć- spytał rozkładając ręce -Jestem altruistą.

~.~

Dean spędził pierwsze cztery lata nienawidząc Sama za to, że się poddał. W końcu jednak, po prostu nie było warto. Sama już nie było. On nie wróci. To nie miało żadnego realnego znaczenia.

Nic nie miało znaczenia.

Lucyfer zrobił co chciał. Dean nie może umrzeć. Nie musi jeść, nie choruje, nie musi robić żadną z tych nieprzyjemnych rzeczy przywracających zdrowie. Niewiele się zmieniło. Lucyfer nadal okresowo pojawia się i informuje o stanie rzeczy.

Dean śpi bez snów, co nie zdarzyło się od lat.

Pewnego razu, po sześciu latach natknął się na małe zbiorowisko ludzi, chudych, wpół martwych, pośrodku niczego, nie zastrzelili go. Spojrzeli na niego z czymś w rodzaju podziwu, a następnie padli na ziemię, klęcząc z twarzami w błocie.

Dean spojrzał na nich.

Nie mówili, że Dean myślał, że to bardziej z przerażenia niż braku umiejętności. Wcisnęli bochenek spleśniałego chleba w jego ręce, drżąc w nerwowym kręgu jednoczesnego przerażenia i uwielbienia. Dean nie wiedział co robić. Ledwie nawet pamiętał jak współdziałać z ludzmi w normalnych warunkach, a to z pewnością nie było normalne.

Przyszło mu na myśl, że Lucyfer prawdopodobnie przybędzie tu za nim i powinien wyjechać zanim dostanie małą wiązankę z zabitych.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że to nie ma znaczenia; prawdopodobnie i tak nie przetrwali by długo. (Zapewne powinien czuć się źle przez to jak ponura była ta myśl. Ale nie czuł. Naprawdę.)

-Um- spróbował Dean, głos miał chropowaty od nie używania –Czego ode mnie chcecie?

Popatrzyli na niego jakby nie rozumieli co chciał powiedzieć. Ich oczy były puste i znudzone, jakby już byli martwi. Wkońcu, jeden z nich, prawdopodobnie najstarszy, spuścił wzrok i spytał: -Proszę. Odejdziesz?

Dean nie spodziewał się tego. Nie wiedział czego miałby, ale na pewno nie tego.

-Co?

-Znamy cie.- powiedział mężczyzna, który zdawał się mówić za grupę –Jesteś… Diabeł podąża za tobą. Jesteś aniołem śmierci. Szanujemy… tylko proszę. Daliśmy ci wszystko co mamy. Omiń nas. Wycierpieliśmy dość.

To było wyrażenie tego co pomyślał przed chwilą. Dean nadal czuł się jakby miał zwymiotować. Anioł śmierci. Brzmi nawet właściwie. Każdy kogo kiedykolwiek kochałeś… Zrobił szybki krok do tyłu trzymając się za obie ręce. –Tak- powiedział –Tak. Dobra. Pójdę. Ja… nic wam nie będzie.

Jedna z dziewczynek, miała prawdopodobnie około dwunastu lat, zaczęła płakać. Odwróciła się i ukryła twarz w spódnicy matki. –Dziękuje –szepnęła kobieta – Dziękuje

Najgorsze kłamstwo jakie kiedykolwiek powiedział. Mógł poczuć jego smak w ustach, kwaśne jak żółć, miedziane jak krew. Odwrócił się tyłem i odszedł, zanim zdążyłby spowodować więcej szkód. Nie odwracał się dopóki nie był pewny że nie zobaczy ich lub ich domu.

Ominięcie prawdopodobnie wystarczy by ich skazać. Kilka dni i też znikną. _Anioł śmierci_.

I to był świat jaki przyszło mu zobaczyć.

~.~

Wędrował po mieście, które wyglądało jakby było nietknięte, z wyjątkiem tego, że było zupełnie puste. Na głównej ulicy była knajpa i kiedy Dean tam wszedł Sam siedział przy jednym ze stolików.

Sam uniósł brwi –Tu jesteś.- powiedział –Szukałem cię wystarczająco długo.- i ton jego głosu był tak absolutnie doskonały, że przez chwile Dean niemal pomyślał, że ta cała sprawa była jedną szaloną, popieprzoną, anielską demonstracją siły. Tylko przez chwilę.

Dean przeszedł knajpę i usiadł naprzeciwko Lucyfera. –Nie oszukasz nikogo.-powiedział

-Wiem.- rzekł Lucyfer –Myślałem o pozwoleniu ci pomówić do Sama. Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłem. Czy wiesz, że nadali ci imię?

-Kto?- zapytał stanowczo Dean, a Lucyfer spojrzał na niego niemal ze współczuciem.

-Ludzie- powiedział –Nazywają cię różnie. Samael, dziwnym trafem, jest jednym z najbardziej popularnych. Znany wam jako jeden z wielu aniołów śmierci. Zostawiają ofiary z jedzenia i skarby przed swoimi lepiankami, mając nadzieję, że będzie im sprzyjać i uchroni ich ode mnie.- Lucyfer wydawał się rozbawiony. –Szczerze mówiąc, to czyni ich bardziej widocznymi.

-Mówisz „ludzie" jakbyś zapomniał, że jestem jednym z nich.- powiedział Dean stanowczo. Lucyfer uniósł na niego brew, kolejna z tych idealnie Samowych przejawów i Dean zastanawiał się w którą stronę to pójdzie jeśli Sam zawsze będzie trochę jak Lucyfer, a Lucyfer stanie się trochę jak Sam.

-Jesteś?- mruknął Lucyfer –Co czyni z ciebie człowieka, Dean? Nie jesteś już śmiertelny.- Oparł łokcie na stole, podpierając brodę Sama na dłoni.

-Tak? Więc czym mam więc być?- Dean warknął, czując dreszcz kręgosłupa i Lucyfer zaśmiał się.

-No cóż- powiedział –To egzystencjonalne pytanie, przwda?- Rozejrzał się po knajpie. –Sam chciałby to miejsce. To było jak dom, te rodzaje miast, mam racje? Być może z tego powodu zachowam to jedno.

-Do czego mnie tu potrzebujesz?- spytał Dean –Czujesz się samotny?- i Lucyfer popatrzył na niego przez chwilę.

-Ciągle szukam.- powiedział w końcu diabeł –By sprawdzić co twój brat widzi w tobie. Zaczynam myśleć że może nawet cię lubię. Jesteś przynajmniej zabawny.

-Cóż- powiedział Dean –To po prostu wspaniale.

-Zastanawiam się jak długo ci to zajmie, Dean.- mruknął Lucyfer – Uświadomienie sobie, że to do tego świat zmierza od początku. Wiesz to, tak myślę, w głębi duszy.

-Myślę, że rasa ludzka jako całość woli raczej cierpieć niż umrzeć.- powiedział Dean, a Lucyfer uniósł na niego brwi.

-Naprawdę? Więc nigdy nie chciałeś po prostu tego zakończyć, Dean? Nigdy nie chciałeś rzucić wszystkiego i poddać się zobaczonemu złu, które pożera świat?

_Jestem po prostu… zmęczony, _pomyślał Dean i zamknął usta.

-Tak myślałem- powiedział Lucyfer. Wstał. – Możesz, teraz, wiesz. Rozważ to i po prostu bądź czymkolwiek chcesz być. Wystarczy pomyśleć o tym, Dean. Zobaczymy się wkrótce.- uśmiechnął się i krótki błysk dołeczków Sama sprawił, że Dean'owi skurczyło się serce. –Dam twoją miłość Samowi.

~.~

Dean nie był w stanie umrzeć (świat kończył się) od dwudziestu lat. Las rósł na ruinach Seattle. Nie widział żadnego człowieka od pięciu lat. Dean poniekąd zorientował się, że zapewne wszyscy są martwi, w końcu.

Tylko on. Tylko Lucyfer, krąży ja sęp. Nigdy nie jest długo, nigdy nie odchodzi na długo.

-Lecę z wizytą do Azji- mówi leniwie –Nie będzie nie trochę.

To był powolny, przygnębiający dzień, kiedy Dean zdał sobie sprawę że brak mu towarzystwa. Tak że zapomniał pomyśleć o Lucyferze jako diable. Jako złu. Usiadł i starał się myśleć o rzeczach które sracił ze starym światem i nie pamiętał niczego.

Z wyjątkiem samochodu. Brakowało mu samochodu. Nawet gdy wydawało się to nieprawdopodobnie daleko; inne życie i dalej.

Poszedł do morza i patrzył jak fale rozbijają się i rozbijają się i rozbijają się, w te i z powrotem.

-Co myślisz, Dean?- zapytał Lucyfer, nagle stając obok niego. Dean nie usłyszał nawet dźwięku skrzydeł.

Morze było burzliwie szare i chmury wisiały nisko nad horyzontem, ciężkie od deszczu. Morskie ptaki przelatują nisko ponad powierzchnią, płacząc wysoko i cienko. Widział jasno płaski horyzont. –To piękne.- powiedział cicho

-Zedrzyj wszystko inne- powiedział Lucyfer –a piękno będzie wszystkim co pozostanie. Świat taki jaki powinien być.

Dean spojrzał na Lucyfera w skórze Sama, bardziej spokojnego niż Sam był kiedykolwiek. Zrelaksowany, mały uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach jego ust kiedy spojrzał na morze.

Lucyfer odwrócił głowę i spotkał wzrok Dean'a. –Teraz rozumiesz- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Dean kiwnął raz. –To tak zawsze miało być. Prędzej czy później, to sprowadza się do tego.– Odwrócił głowę z powrotem. –Cieszę, że nie powiedziałeś Michael'owi tak, Dean. To dało mi szanse poznania cię.

Dean kiwnął, jedynie w potwierdzeniu. Uśmiech Lucyfera wzrósł, a on sam przemierzył reszte drogi, pochylił się i odcisnął lekki pocałunek na czole Dean'a, a potem na ustach, idealnie prosty.

-Do zobaczenia wkrótce Dean- powiedział i zniknął w trzepocie skrzydeł

**Koniec**


End file.
